Leaving
by Drindrak
Summary: This is a 'secondary outcome' for my other story, the Beginning of One World, the End of Another. CoAi.  Swear I'm becoming a fan of this pairing...


Leaving

Pairing: Conan & Ai. (I do believe I'm becoming a fan of this pairing...)

He had woken up late that day. It was March 4th, an important day to him, though to anyone else it would seem ordinary. He was leaving, and he had to say goodbye, no matter how much it pained him to do so. He knew she would there, standing near the wall, eyeing him uncertainly.

He groaned as he made his way slowly out of bed. He found a note addressed to him on the dresser near the rear wall. The note was written on a piece of yellowing paper, the edges curling up with age. _'Dear Conan,'_ the note began, _'we all went to the park. Be back soon! From Ran.'_ He stared at the note everyday, knowing that Ran will never come back from her trip to the park. She was shot four times accidentally by some drunks that were carrying the weapons.

He made his way slowly to the closet on the other side of the room. He opened the door as quietly as he could, trying not to alert the sleeping people one room over He rummaged through all the clothes in there, settling on a blue blazer, with a white undershirt, and a pair of white-grey shorts. He was on the verge of tears knowing that this was the same outfit he met Ran in. He took out a pair of red sneakers from the shelf near the bottom. He attached his red bow-tie to his neck. Finally he put on his wrist watch.

He walked calmly down the stairs leading to his 'room'. He didn't stop to make himself something to eat, he just continued to walk, grabbing his solar-powered skateboard as he went. He hopped on it, pushing the button on the top. Debris was being thrown from underneath the board, a loud screeching sound coming from it. The skateboard jumps and Conan leans forward to make it go. He tears off down the road, weaving in and out of traffic.

He arrives at his destination three minutes later. He knew she would be there, eyeing him from inside the oddly circular building. He walked slowly to the door, his trained ears picking out shuffling inside. He reached for the knob, but the door opened before he could open it, her evil eyed face looking back at him.

"Hello, Kudo-kun."

"Haibara. Where's the professor?" Conan looked back and forth inside the house.

"He went shopping. He'll be back by six o'clock." She points at her watch.

"Could I just hang out here? I really don't want to be near those two when they're mourning."

"Sure, but the professor isn't here. Are you sure you want to stay for more than six hours?"

"You're right. I should go to town."

"One word of advice, Kudo."

"What is it?"

"Try not to die."

"I'll try. But I can't guarantee it." He took off on his skateboard, tearing down the road towards the shopping centre.

She watched him go, desperately wanting to tell him her feelings. But she couldn't, he was already heartbroken enough with the death of his childhood friend and first love. She sighs and walks down to the basement, her make-shift lab. Even though Conan already accepted the fact that Ran has died and that he doesn't need the antidote anymore, he still wants to be himself when he dies.

Conan reached the centre fairly quickly. He smiled slightly as his mind started replaying some memories of him and Ran. His smile faded as the memories stopped. He jumped off his skateboard, picking it up, and then started to walk somberly, brushing off the people who asked him questions.

After about an hour of wandering, he decided that he wasn't going to get happier standing around. He hops back onto his skateboard, pushing the button down. The people walked around him, not really wanting to get hit by the debris being thrown from under the board. He speeds off, heading back towards the professor's.

Haibara could hear the skateboard. She pretended that she didn't, hoping that he didn't come in. She sighed, slightly annoyed at his constant pacing above her. She stops mixing the chemicals before her and walks up the stairs. It looked like he didn't notice her, so she cleared her throat and said, "Kudo-kun."

"H-Haibara..."

"Why are you pacing like so?"

"It's nothing."

"There's something wrong, and I know it."

"It's just... I'm so depressed over Ran! She died a year ago today! She died on my birthday!"

"Kudo-kun..."

"I'm also angry! If I hadn't slept late that day, I could have saved her!" He continues to rant about how angry and depressed he was. Haibara starts to get extremely annoyed at his continuous ranting, so she walks off towards her bedroom.

"Wait here for a bit Kudo-kun."

"Oi! Haibara! I wasn't finished!"

She walks to the room, pulling a gun out from under her pillow. She barely glances at it as she walks back to where Conan was. She walks calmly up to him. "Here." She drops the gun in his hands.

"W-What's this for?"

"You're so depressed right now, you might as well kill yourself." Conan smiles softly.

"Ha ha... You're right." He cocks the gun and aims at his head. He pulls the trigger. But instead of a bullet coming out, a bouquet of roses comes out. "What the...? Haibara!"

"I can't believe you'd actually try that."

"Haibara..."

"Kudo-kun, can't you see anything beyond those cases you solve?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is... I...I..." She whispers the rest. Conan's eyes widen, the expression on his face ranging from sadness to joy.

"Haibara... I didn't know..." He walks over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Kudo-kun?"

"Shh... Just..." He tilts her face up a little, his face coming closer to hers.

"K-Kudo! What are you-" Her sentence was cut off by his lips on hers. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever. When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for breath.

"Haibara..."

"What is it?"

"I love you too..."

**End.**


End file.
